Lets Hear it For the Band!
by cute kitten luver
Summary: rating for inu's mouth Alicia was a typicale Tomboy when 5 foreign exchange students from Japan come round. OH WHAT A HEADACHE!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I am REALLY, REALLY bored and have a MAJOR writers block so I decided to start the new story, Lets Hear It For the Band!  
  
~*~Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
"Yo! Alicia! Lets go! We are getting some exchange students from Japan today!" Cried a girl from down the hall. The said girl sighed and turned away from her friends she was talking to. 'Great! More people to be afraid of me!' she thought tiredly. Alicia shook her head, her hair swishing behind her. She walked into the band room to see her band teacher, Mr. Sanchez, talking to five students. Not even paying attention, she turned in her practice chart and started to buzz her lips on the Baritone mouthpiece she carried.  
  
"Alicia! Can you come here for a minute?" called her teacher. Alicia looked up from doing her unfinished homework and nodded. She skipped up to the front of the room and looked up to her teacher.  
  
"Can you show these students around? They have all your classes." Mr. Sanchez informed her. " This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku. They are all from Japan and the each play a different instrument. Inuyasha plays a Baritone Saxophone, Miroku plays Bass Clarinet, and Sango plays percussion, Kagome plays Trumpet, and Shippou plays Trombone."  
  
Alicia nodded and said,  
  
"Hi! I'm Alicia and I play baritone and will be playing Tuba in a while!" The five shot her a look as if to say, "A shrimp like YOU can play Tuba!?"  
  
Kagome snapped out of whatever she was in and said, " I play trumpet, is that what you started on?" Mr. Sanchez cut in and said,  
  
"Yes, she played trumpet at one point and was very good at it. She doesn't play anymore but she does play Piano and flute." Kagome and Alicia soon became very good friends, while Inuyasha and Sango whispered to each other.  
  
"Do you think this is safer for the Shikon no Tama?" whispered Inuyasha gruffly.  
  
"YES! How many times must I tell you?" Sango whispered in distress.  
  
"Feh"  
  
Soon, Mr. Sanchez had Kagome sitting by a strange girl named Ali, Inuyasha by a guy named John, and Shippou sat by a guy named Mike, Miroku was the only guy in the Bass Clarinet section and Sango hung out with a girl named Andrea.  
  
"Class, we have a couple new students," Mr. Sanchez noticed no one was paying attention, " READY POSTION!" Immediately, the whole class, save for the new students, was quiet while sitting up straight, butts on the front of the chair, and instruments on their knees. The five new students looked quizzically at them all, but none of them noticed for they were all staring directly at Mr. Sanchez.  
  
"As I was saying," He continued, " Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou are new students here and Ms. Case will be showing them around." The whole class looked at them and went "HI!"  
  
"Alright, now that introductions are made, will you all please get out When God-Fearing' Women Get The Blues?" There was a mad rush and Alicia set her Baritone down on her chair and put her mouthpiece on her stand. She walked up to the front of the room and took out the conductor's wand and held it posed. She counted off and when the band started to play, she put the wand down and breathed in and out. Ali was explaining the Kagome that Alicia sang in this song because the baritones don't really have a part.  
  
Lock up your husbands  
  
Lock up your sons  
  
Lock up your whiskey cabinets  
  
Girls lock up your guns  
  
Lock up the beauty shop  
  
No telling' if they've heard the news  
  
Call the boys downtown at Neiman Marcus  
  
Tell 'em lock up them high heel shoes  
  
When God-fearin' women get the blues  
  
There ain't no slap-dab-a-tellin'  
  
What they're gonna do  
  
Run around yellin'  
  
I've got a Mustang  
  
It'll do 80  
  
You don't have to be my baby  
  
I've stirred my last batch of gravy  
  
You don't have to be my baby  
  
Call all the deacons  
  
Call the Ladies Aid  
  
Call all the altos, sopranos, tenors  
  
Call every bass  
  
Well call all the Pentacostals  
  
Bring that anointing oil too  
  
Well call the preacher  
  
He's the only one can reach her  
  
And their ain't no time to lose  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
She's on all our prayer lists  
  
She's on all our hearts  
  
As for the Easter cantata  
  
We don't know who'll sing her part  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
"Very nice Alicia! Now back to your seat and everyone.OOPS! We are out of time. Pack up and ship out!" Called Mr. Sanchez. Inuyasha immediately met up with Kagome, Alicia and the others.  
"GROAN! We have Mr. Peltan next!" groaned out Alicia. The other five with her looked at her quizzically. "He has major germ problems! I am telling you this for your own good! DON'T SNEEZE COUGH OR ANYTHING IN HIS ROOM!" They all nodded as if they understood. "Good, did you guys get your lockers today?"  
"Ya we did, wench!" growled Inuyasha softly. Alicia rounded on him,  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A WENCH!" Alicia all but shouted at him. "I have really good hearing because I trained myself so I could make sure no one could talk about me! I heard you and Sango talking about a Shikon No Tama!" Inuyasha put a claw to her neck and hissed, "If you tell a soul about it then you are gonna have problems." Alicia took this opportunity to knee him where it hurts.  
"Oh and hurry up! If we are late, MY attendance is ruined and I'M attendance assistant!" She stormed away with Sango, Kagome, and Shippou trailing behind her. Miroku looked at his friend piteously, then hoisted him up and got him to follow Alicia and Kagome. ~*~ At Science ~*~ "Class today, Alicia will be out of class showing our five new students you all know around the building," Mr. Peltan said. Alicia practically DRAGGED the five new students out of class and when they were out of hearing distance, she sunk down the wall. She was almost asleep when an annoying voice said, "GET UP!! You have to show us the school rember?" Alicia bolted up and jumped up.  
"DON'T TELL ANYONE THAT I JUST FELL ASLEEP!" she hissed at them all. She got up and showed them the school. That was that.  
  
~*~ Lunch ~*~  
"YES! Since your new students we can sit wherever we want!" Alicia was practically glowing at a chance to sit real close to the pit.  
"Why do you want to sit there anyways?" Kagome asked.  
"HE sits in the pit, and HE is my all time CRUSH!" squealed out Alicia. She jumped at the empty seat and sat them down. This was going to be interesting..  
  
~*~ End Chapter ~*~  
  
Thank you so much for reading this far! WOO HOO! Yes these are REAL characters besides the Inu Crew and Mr. Sanchez IS my band teacher!  
  
~*~ cute kitten luver ~*~ 


	2. Wow, I never knew!

I M ON CHAPPIE 2!  
  
~*~ Meeting Cassie ~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!" yelled Alicia for the hundredth time that lunch period. "PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE ASKING YOU QUESTIONS!" she said shaking her head. Suddenly, she snapped her head up and looked over at the doors. Alicia stood up and all out screamed, "CASSIE OVER HERE!!!!" A girl with short blonde hair ran over and sat down. Cassie held out a hand to Alicia. Alicia smiled and took out a book and gave it to her. Inuyasha's eyes read the cover and his eyes got big. With speed, he snatched the book from Cassie and opened it. Kagome slid it from his numbed hands and started to read it.  
  
"What is this?" asked Kagome in a slightly choked tone. Kagome and Cassie looked up from some other books Alicia had brought.  
  
"Oh that's just...Inu...Yasha..." said Alicia, the cranks in her mind were turning and she was get a look on her face. Suddenly, Cassie got the same look on her face.  
  
"Wait here." Ordered Alicia. She walked up to the stage and got out her agenda. Although she was all the way up on the stage. Inuyasha could hear perfectly.  
  
"Mrs. Succone, can me and Cassie take the new kids to the bathrooms? They cant figure out where they are." Alicia asked sweetly. Mrs. Succone nodded her head and signed her agenda. Alicia all out skipped down from the stage and to the table. Cassie grabbed Kagome and Sango's arms and Shippou's hand while Alicia got Miroku and Inuyasha. The two American girls dragged the Inu Crew out of the lunchroom and to the pit.  
  
"EXPLAIN!" both girls growled. The group looked scared at the girls expressions.  
  
"I suppose its fair." Sighed Kagome, "That book tells all. We are looking for some rest and relaxation here AWAY from Japan. We thought getting away would give us that."  
  
"Well, you probly aren't going to get that here, unless people do what they do to me and not pay attention, because here, your famous!" Alicia cried. " We are like your biggest fans! I threw my cat at my TV when your show was canceled."  
  
"Ya! She has tons of drawing in her agenda and locker! Not as many as me mind you!" Added Cassie.  
  
"I have Inuyasha musical screen saver too!" countered Alicia.  
  
"I actually WATCH the episodes!" countered Cassie with a smile. Alicia had a tension mark on her head while she replied,  
  
"Well CASSIE, I thought you liked Trigun more! Mrs. Nick_d_wolfwood!" Alicia stammered.  
  
"Will you two STOP!" Kagome interrupted hurriedly, not wanting this to continue. Almost immediately the two girls looked at Kagome and smiled. But after that fiasco, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all swirled eyed from all this information.  
  
"Come on, where are you guys staying?" asked Alicia.  
  
"My Aunt Tilly." Kagome replied, playing with a strand of hair. Alicia and Cassie both looked VERY happy that they knew where they were staying.  
  
"You have GOT to come over my house...you guys can come over right after school!" Alicia cried with realization.  
  
~*~After School~*~  
  
The Inu Crew were looking around as they trudged across the football field at the back of the school. Alicia made Shippou transform into her dead puppy Sassy, and she was right now crying slightly and having Shippou walk in front of her. Kagome trudged back to Alicia and asked her was wrong.  
  
"My puppy, the one I had Shippou transform to, she-she was my life before she died and now we have a new puppy but its not the same. Sassy was my one thing keeping me from letting my attitude get worse...but instead of her death teaching me, it made me full of vengeance, hence my bad temper, to find the guy who did that to her." As Alicia said that, the tears came down a bit harder, but she tried to wipe them away. Inuyasha smelt tears and turned around to see Alicia run past him in a blurry of green. Inuyasha was surprised she could run that fast.  
  
"What happened?!" Inuyasha asked Kagome incredulously. Kagome shook her head, and merely replied,  
  
"Well, number one, the dog Shippou is right now is her dead dog Sassy that meant a lot to her." Kagome began, "And the people she once thought as friends abandoned her. Her BEST FRIEND went out with her other best friend and they both blew her off."  
  
"Well, that doesn't explain how she can run so fast." Inuyasha said gruffly. Kagome looked at him and sighed,  
  
"I can't say, not here, not now." She told him, "Right now I need you to follow her and see what she's doing."  
Inuyasha nodded and took off. 'Why do I have to go after the stupid girl?' he asked himself. As soon as he left the field he caught her scent hurrying down the street and down by what it seemed to be a park. Inuyasha ran there as fast as he could is ears twitching under the magic cloak Kaede gave him.  
  
Inuyasha reached the park in record time and his ears could hear the muffled crying in the middle of the park. Inuyasha instinctively went towards the sound. What Inuyasha found surprised him. There was Alicia, with two black cat ears sticking out of her head, a matching tail, and claws that right now held her face. Alicia was crying softly, but when he stepped on a twig her ears twitched and she was up in attack position before he could blink.  
  
"I told Kagome that no one is to follow me, save for a hanyou!" she growled, "But your human!" Inuyasha was taken aback by this and decided it was time to show what he REALLY looked like. He concentrated on one goal and that was to turn to hanyou again. A white light engulfed him and he was hanyou again.  
  
"Look, I'm hanyou too! I have no idea of how your hanyou!" Inuyasha barked confused. Alicia visibly relaxed.  
  
"This is what vengeance does to you." She said shrugging. "I'll race you to my house!"  
  
"Where is your house?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Use your nose dog-boy." Alicia said laughing as she took off. Inuyasha took a minute and ran after her. Alicia was fast and she knew short-cuts. After much running they reached the end off the street to a far back set house with a green roof. Alicia won, much to Inuyasha's displeasure.  
  
"Alright dog-boy, go get Kagome and Shippou and I'll get Miroku and Sango." Ordered Alicia laughingly. Surprisedly, Inuyasha followed the order and they both ran at top speed back to the group.  
  
"Monk if you touch my butt one more time while I'm running I'm feeding you to my puppy Tia!" Alicia threatened. Miroku didn't think a puppy could be so big so he just kept groping her. As soon as they reach Alicia's house, Alicia put everyone on the ground went back to the usual Alicia and went in the house. A second later the door opened and two dogs came out. Two BIG dogs, one was bigger than the other by an inch maybe less.  
  
"Miroku, I would like you to meet Tia and Sandy." Said Alicia casually, "The smaller one is Tia and the bigger one is Sandy. Sandy doesn't like men very much...she was abused by them and Tia bites when she thinks she is playing"  
  
Miroku looked scared, he REALLY didn't think a puppy could be that big. He back against the fence and Alicia looked at predatory.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" As soon as she said it Tia bit him and Sandy growled loudly. Suddenly everyone started laughing when Tia started licking Miroku's hand and Sandy barked playfully at him. Miroku sweatdroped at this and laughed.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
Well what do ya think? I like it!!! =^.^= my kitty face ^^ and if your wondering about the nick_d_wolfwood thing, its from a site called Animelab.com and if u DO go there, click on the chat now thing and I am always on...Chibi_Rain, KittyCatHanyouBrat, Lady_Deathstrike...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


End file.
